Annie (TV Series)
'Annie '''is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is a member of Heath's supply-run team. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Annie's life before or during the outbreak. It is likely that she lived in or near Alexandria before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak Annie made her way toward the Alexandria Safe-Zone where she settled into the community. Upon being interviewed by Deanna, she was asigned as a supply runner where she met Heath and Scott whom together became a prominant supply run team and were descibed by Heath as 'always having each other's backs'. Season 6 "First Time Again" After Heath's team arrives back to Alexandria, and Heath persuades Eugene Porter to open the gate and let them in, Heath introduces Eugene to his team, including Annie. She later helps the other Alexandrians construct a wall to deter the zombie horde being led along the route. With the horde on the move, she goes with Scott, Sturgess, Glenn Rhee, Nicholas, Michonne, David, and Heath to keep zombies from straggling off the road. "Thank You" Annie first appears in the woods with Rick and the group. As the group flees from incoming walkers, Annie trips and twists her leg. Glenn and Nicholas help her up and support her as she walks on. She helps the group to kill a walkers. Annie watches as Barnes and Sturgess get bitten. When Scott gets accidentally shot, Annie insists that the groups stops to treat his wounds. Annie arrives in a town along with Glenn, Michonne, Nicholas, Heath, Scott, and a bitten David. Analyzing the town, they notice that Strugess has left them behind. The group turn a corner and find Strugess has been devoured by walkers. Annie and the others hide in a pet shop from the herd of walkers and devise a plan to escape safely. Glenn and Nicholas split from the group to look for a feed store. The group say that they need to move fast before Annie insists that they leave her behind as she will slow the group down. Scott follows her decision and suggests the same for him, but Heath refuses to leave them behind. Making a break for it, the group run from the incoming herd of walkers and out of the pet shop, Annie following behind. She trips over and onto the ground where she knows she cannot be saved. She urges the group to go on without her. Annie takes her gun out and begins to shoot and kills three walkers before she runs out of ammunition and is devoured by the herd. Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) When Annie, Michonne, Heath, Scott, and David flee from a horde of walkers after leaving the pet store, Annie trips onto the floor because of her Sprained ankle. Annie knows she can't be saved as she urges the group to leave her behind. She then shoots and kills three walkers to buy time for the group to escape before being devoured by the herd. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Annie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Heath Heath and Annie were shown to have a good friendship her, Heath, and Scott were a supply Run Team. Scott ''Scott and Annie were shown to have a good friendship. Her, Scott, and Heath were a Supply Run Team. '' Glenn Rhee TBA Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"First Time Again" *"Thank You" Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Category:Deceased